


Jean Might Be Drunk (Who Takes Dares Seriously?)

by thousandmonkeys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousandmonkeys/pseuds/thousandmonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dare alright? Nothing more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jean Might Be Drunk (Who Takes Dares Seriously?)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture over here: http://serascribbles.tumblr.com/image/69702877042

"J-jean! Why did you trip me?"

The boy’s green eyes stared up challengingly at the taller boy, eyebrows twitching in annoyance. He was held in the other’s surprisingly muscular arms, embarrassingly enough, in a bridal carry. It wasn’t uncomfortable or anything but-

Jean’s lips twitched, a caged expression creeping onto his face. Strangely enough, his cheeks were red as he leaned forward, coming closer. Eren’s field of vision narrowed as Jean’s face approached. Closer, closer…

Suddenly, a hand lashed out; Eren had clamped a firm palm over the other brunette’s lips, legs flailing as he tried to escape Jean’s hold.

"What do you think you’re doing?! Have you finally lost your mind?" yelled the emerald-eyed boy, voice high and cracking at the end, a teenager in all respects; traces of baby fat still there despite the harsh conditions of training.

"It…It was a dare okay? I wouldn’t kiss you of my own volition anyways!" The red on Jean’s cheeks had darkened to a rosy tomato, a sweatdrop beading its way down his jawline, finally coming to a rest at the edge. The taller boy’s eyes were downcast, and he wouldn’t meet the narrowed gaze of the smaller trainee.

"You don’t look that unwilling!" A choked sound by all account’s

Yet Eren’s hand had relaxed, slowly coming down to rest by his side. His voice stuttered as he tried to refuse, yet he couldn’t for some reason. The refusal stuck in his throat, tongue uncooperative.

Tilting his head, he looked up again, straight into the narrow, yet honest, eyes of Jean. He seemed to be telling the truth; anyways, what would he lose from this? Might as well try it at least once. The sharp eyes softened, returning to their usual wide-eyed state. On impulse, he pushed himself up, hand reaching to pull Jean’s lips closer.

Meeting him halfway, he placed a soft, chaste kiss on the trembling boy. Jean’s hair was so soft, and Eren couldn’t help but tighten his fingers in it, pulling a little, causing Jean to wince even as Eren fell backwards. Was that a hint of disappointment he saw in Jean’s eyes?

The smaller boy raised a fisted hand to wipe his mouth; a salty taste was left on his lips and he tentatively tasted it. The tang of another’s sweat filled his mouth, salt reminding him of the stories Armin used to tell, of the giant lake named ‘Ocean’.

Jean’s musk lingered on his shirt, even after he had broken contact. It was a very boyish smell, no different from those of the other boys he had shared a bunk with- yet, somehow, different in a sense.

Ah, damnit. His face was burning now; if he looked in a mirror this very instant, Eren was sure even the tips of his ears were flushed with pink. Calling up false bravodo, Eren steeled his face into the usual stand-offishness the 104th had come to expect of him.

“Good enough for you?” he demanded.

Jean startled, shaken out of his own reverie, and nodded with a terse look on his face. Setting his load down gently, he stood up, dusting the dirt off his once-pristine pants. “A..ah. Yes. Thank you.” He offered a hand to the boy on the floor, once again every inch the rival.

“Don’t tell me that got you all weak kneed?” he said, a smirk creaking his features. “C’mon, we’re going to be late for training!”

Eren growled at the provocation, all thought of the incident forgotten. “Damn it all, horseface, only one person’s going to be late, and that’s you!” He started off after the laughing Jean, running together towards the training field.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, it can be read over at http://serascribbles.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading~ :3


End file.
